A New Beginning
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: "We slowly started to make our way to our honeymoon reservation, wherever that may be, and to the rest of our married lives together." The day that changed both of Carlisle's and Esme's lives, in Esme's point of view.


**A/N: **Oh wow um it's been forever! It's been about a year and a half since I lasted post on here, and I'm deeply sorry for that. School has just been busy, and my dance and theater schedule is insane. I'll try to update more.

**Rating: **K for mild violence

**POV: **First Person, Esme Cullen

**Summary: **"We slowly started to make our way to our honeymoon reservation, wherever that may be, and to the rest of our married lives together." The day that changed both of Carlisle's and Esme's lives, in Esme's point of view.

**A New Beginning**

**October 1921**

The day was finally here, the day I've been waiting for. The day I, Esme Anne Platt, would become Mrs. Esme Anne Platt Cullen.

I've been planning for this day for months on end. As soon as Carlisle proposed to me by a peaceful lake in the forest about 20 miles from our home, my mind immediately began thinking of what dress I wanted to wear and what shoes I would wear. That was one of the many joys of being engaged, besides the thrill of almost marrying the one you loved most.

Planning a wedding by yourself wasn't all fun and games. There were moments were I just sat there by my office desk, with a pen in my hand and a piece of paper, not sure exactly what I would do. As the day of the wedding became closer and closer, the stress became more intense and you felt yourself panicking.

Although, my job was made certainly easier, yet also harder. I was absolutely positive that I only wanted 4 guests at the wedding, Carlisle, Edward, myself, and the minister. There was no one else in the small town of Belmont, Wisconsin that we could invite. As immortals, we swore to keep our identity and our secret, well, a secret. I was also the only female in our small household. Carlisle didn't really care or didn't have any opinions on what exactly he wanted. The only requests he had were that our vows were taken from the King James Holy Bible from the 16th century, that he would not see me until I walked down the aisle, and that the ceremony would be held in an old church. I made sure that those requests would happen no matter what I had to do.

Here I was, nervously pacing the wooden floor of the small room that was designed for such occasions as this one. Before, I hadn't felt very nervous about this day, but now I was thinking about everything that could go wrong. What if he didn't like the way I looked? What if I tripped over my own two feet while walking down the aisle? What if he changes his mind about loving me forever? I could only hope that everything would go smoothly.

I heard a gentle yet firm knock on the door, and immediately knew that it was my son, Edward. Until I was turned, it had only been him and Carlisle for about 10 years. Carlisle had been lonely for his entire existence and wanted a companion.

Edward walked quietly into the room and looked at me for a while, with a crooked smile on his face. He took a few small steps towards me after a couple seconds and wrapped his arms around my petite form. "Thank you, mom, for making my father the happiest I think I will ever see him." He whispered into my ear as I felt tears that would never be able to fall form into my eyes. I knew that Edward had despised Carlisle, possibly even slightly today, for changing him into something that he hated, but I knew he wanted the best for Carlisle. If I was the best for him, then he would gladly call me his mom.

I don't think Edward knows how much the simple word "mom" meant to me. I had lost my first born baby boy due to lung fiver as a human. He meant everything to me, and was the only reason I would stay alive. I thought I would never be a mother again, until Edward came into my existence. I would be forever grateful for that.

I heard his velvet voice say that it was time to walk down the aisle in the back of my thoughts. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said softly as I turned towards the full body mirror that hang on the wall near the door. I heard the door click shut and I stared at my own reflection for a minute.

My caramel hair was left naturally down in flaming locks past my shoulders and down my back. I knew that Carlisle would like it best if I kept it down and not up. If I had it up and he came from work, he would frown and pull out the clip that kept it up. It was one of the many things I loved about him. My dress was the traditional style of the 1920's, a white dress that went to my ankles and had golden pearls attached to it in a creative and elegant pattern. The sleeves were see through and ended at my elbows. I quickly grabbed my bouquet of orange roses and made my way to the aisle. All I could do was hope that he approved.

As I walked through the church and to the aisle, my nerves started to get even more intense and I felt my hands shake. I hid by the door, careful so I could not be seen, as I heard Edward begin to play Canon in D Major by Johann Pachelbel. I took in a deep breath as I started to walk down the aisle, my eyes on the floor. As I walked further, I slowly started to gain confidence and I looked into the eyes of my soon to be husband.

As soon as our eyes met and locked, the world around me vanished. I could no longer hear Edward's beautiful musical piece. I could no longer see the minister smiling widely at us. I could only see Carlisle, in his traditional black and white suit with a single small orange rose in his left chest pocket, smiling lovingly at me. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that his face would be covered in tears.

I finally reached across from him and gave my flowers to the minister, who put on a small table next to him. Carlisle took my hands in his and I felt the usual spark I felt whenever we touched. The minister opened up the Bible and started to say the words that would change my life forever.

"Family and friends of the bride and groom, we are gathered here today to the special love between Carlisle Cullen and Esme Anne Platt. Bride and groom, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. May God let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

I couldn't hear a word the minister said. All I could do was stare into Carlisle's eyes and be reminded how much I loved him.

The minister started to read more of the Bible as he turned towards my husband. "Repeat after me." My husband just nodded, but kept his eyes locked on mine.

"I, Carlisle Cullen, take you Esme Anne Platt, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He repeated the words like it was the last thing he would ever say. He squeezed my hands and shared me a look that said, "Don't be nervous, Mrs. Cullen."

The minister turned towards me and I said the exact same vow, but I said it with all my love and admiration that I had for him. I knew that those words will change my life forever in a few moments. I managed to not stutter or stumble over my words; instead my words were loving and soft. Originally, I had planned to write my own vow, but Carlisle had insisted that it was best if it was kept traditional. I couldn't agree more.

Edward took the soft pillow that barred our wedding rings and handed it to the minister, who took the first ring and gave it to me. "With this ring, I thee wed." I said softly as I slid the golden ring that barred the words "Forever, my husband." on it on his left ring finger. He said the same words and moved my engagement ring to my right ring finger, while putting on the golden ring that barred "Forever, my wife." on my left ring finger.

I knew that the time has come. All we needed to do was share our first kiss as a married couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I heard the minister say as Carlisle leaned closer to me and captured my lips against his. I felt his well-muscled arms wrap around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. As the kiss ran on, Edward cleared his throat behind Carlisle, and we slowly pulled apart.

Suddenly, my past didn't matter. It didn't matter that my first marriage didn't work out. It didn't matter that Charles had beaten and raped me every day until I could barely walk. All that mattered was that Carlisle had given me new memories of what a wedding should feel like.

Carlisle smiled the brightest smile I will ever see on him. The minister gave me back my bouquet of orange roses, and we made our way down the aisle and outside, where our house and carriage were waiting for us.

I turned towards Edward as my newly-wed husband got the horse ready. I hugged him tightly as he wished Carlisle and I the best honeymoon. Carlisle walked over to us silently and wrapped his arms around Edward like I did mere moments ago, wishing words that even my enchanted vampire hearing couldn't hear.

"Ladies first, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as he helped me into the carriage. We slowly started to make our way to our honeymoon reservation, wherever that may be, and to the rest of our married lives together.


End file.
